Chandelier
by Ronald B. Knox
Summary: Sherry sufre un desamor tan fuerte que logra destruirla por dentro llegando al punto de buscar nuevamente un amor a la vez que se deja controlar por el alcohol. [Fic inspirado en la canción "Chandelier" de Sia. One-Shot]


Aquí vienen otra vez los golpes a la puerta. Suena chirriante el teléfono. Y suena, no para de sonar. Puedo sentir el amor, lo siento ahora desde que él no está. Luego de la fiesta, terminé en ruinas pero feliz porque vi lo mucho que me aman. Aunque no pueden estar conmigo tan seguido, una vez a la semana es mucho. Insistentes siguen golpeando la puerta. Cuento los segundos para que se vayan.

–Un…dos…tres. Un…dos…tres– Conté con los vasos de la noche anterior. Vacíos como mi mirada hacia la ventana. Voy a contar hasta perder la cuenta. Contar hasta que se vayan. Ahora no quiero jugar con ellos. No tengo ánimos, tal vez luego pero esta vez no.

Dejan de tocar, creo que se fueron. Tengo que escapar, no pueden verme. Sino vendrá la vergüenza otra vez. ¿Y si mejor termino con esto? ¿No sería lo ideal? Me abrazo a mí misma, siento miedo de no poder salir de esta situación. Hay una manera pero no podré. No podré alejarme de mi vida, ¿Por qué me aferro a ella? No entiendo qué hago y por qué lo hago. Corro hacia mi habitación, miré por la ventana y el sol resplandecía desde lo alto. Brillante e iluminando toda la ciudad. Miro los pájaros volando, los siento tan libres y yo aquí, presa de mi propia vida. Enredada en la más dulce adicción. Me acuesto en la cama, miro el techo buscándole sentido a mi vida. Pasan los minutos y ningún motivo aparece como para frenar mis deseos de balancearme desde el candelabro de la sala. Eso haré, me colgaré desde el candelabro, dejaré de aferrarme a esta vida miserable que me ha tocado. No puedo aguantar la vergüenza de afuera, hace días que no salgo. Tengo miedo de morir, la idea de acabar con todo mi sufrimiento me aterroriza. Preferí caminar hasta la cocina, busqué dentro de la heladera alguna botella para llenar unos vasos y tomarme algunos tragos. Eso me relaja.

Lleno uno, lleno dos, tres y sigo con la cuenta hasta perderla entre ese líquido transparente y de aroma fuertísimo. Tomé un trago de uno de los vasos, el sabor amargo y ardiente pasó por mi garganta. Sentí que ésta se deshacía lentamente por el efecto de aquella bebida. Tomé otro más y le di un sorbo largo, casi acabando todo lo del interior. Suspiré pesadamente, ¿Por qué le hago esto a mi vida? Tomé otro vaso, lo dejé vacío. Tomé la botella y continué llenando los vasos donde había tomado. Vuelvo a repetir todo, tomo el primer trago. Sigo con el otro y lo acabo de un sorbo. El tercero fue más lento pero de todas formas acabó vacío. Terminé con la cara estampada sobre la mesa. Golpeándola al ritmo del conteo de los segundos restantes para que la noche caiga pesada y oscura. El tic-tac del reloj acompañaba el golpeteo de mis dedos contra la mesa.

En ésas susurro levemente, apenas audible para mi mente. Quien me acompaña en otra noche aburrida y asquerosa de mi vida.

" _Un…dos…tres"_

A la mañana siguiente, amanecí rodeada de botellas y vasos casi vacíos. Mi cabello era una maraña espantosa, mi rostro estaba rojo por dormir en tan incómoda posición. Una sonrisa estúpida se dibujó en mi cara, a la nada le sonreí y tampoco entendí por qué lo hacía. Me levanté, revolviendo mis cabellos con ambas manos. La cabeza me dolía a matar. El sol resultaba molesto por su brillo tan radiante. Mis ojos se entrecerraban para no dejar pasar tanta luz. Corrí a la ventana. Miré a través de ella, los autos pasaban tan fugaces parecidos a mis días de vida. Apoyé mi mano en el cristal, estaba frío. Tanto que hasta que me heló el brazo completo. Sentí que este sería mi día, aquí terminaría toda esta rutina tan cansadora y nada agradable a mi parecer pese a estar acostumbrada. Tomé las cortinas, me abrazaron por el cuello y muy lentamente subían hasta dejarme en lo alto. Me asfixiaban amablemente, haciéndome un gran favor. Mis únicas amigas entonces junto con las botellas de la heladera. Les supliqué que lo hicieran, lloré porque sabía que no contaría cuento mañana. No pude, no pude hacerlo. Nuevamente me estoy aferrando a la vida. Mi querida vida.

Tiré todo al suelo. Las cortinas, los jarrones sobre una repisa, los libros que solía leer y grité tan fuerte que sentí que las cuerdas vocales se me desgarraban. Me revolví en el suelo defendiendo mi cuerpo, como si alguien quisiese abusar de mí. Sentía las manos de mis amigos sobre mí, es horrible recordar aquella sensación. Me sentí una porquería por creer que aquello es amor. Vívidos llegaron los recuerdos de las noches pasadas. Toda la misma rutina se materializaba en mi mente. Llegar a casa, tomar y dormirme encima de la mesa. Devastada y echada a la calle por la vergüenza de verme en un estado tan despreciable y donde puedo ser fácilmente tomada. Pero así es mi vida, así tengo que pasar los días para sobrevivir hasta la noche. Me aferro cada día a mi vida, esto es sólo temporal porque sé que puedo cambiar. Puedo cambiar. Puedo cambiar. Puedo cambiar.


End file.
